fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toby Nightwalker
|name = Toby Nightwalker |kanji = |romanji = Nightwalker Toby |race = Human (Former) Artificially Created Dhampir (Vampire-Human Hybrid) |birthdate = February 3rd |age = 17 (Chronologically) 15 (Biologically) |gender = Male |height = 5 ft 6 in |weight = 142 lbs |eyes = Green |hair = Black |affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Mage |base of operations = Fiore |magic = Solar Magic Lunar Magic Unison Raid |alias = He Who Dwells in the Twilight King of Purgatory Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto Amaterasu |partner = Ayame Yagami Honjo Masamune |weapons = Blade of Purgatory |relatives = Unnamed Genetic Father Unnamed Genetic Mother |birthplace = Fiore |blood type = B-|status = Living|caption = |previous occupation = None|previous partner = |team = |marital status = }} Appearance Since Toby accepted his Dhampir side, he has become suspended in time, which means he will forever look like he is fifteen years old. Just like his genetic mother, Toby usually has a pleasant expression that causes people to be relaxed when they are around him, but his mother thinks that this is more due to his vampiric scent than his expression. Toby inherited his genetic father's black hair. His spiky brown hair reaches to the middle of his neck while his bangs are somewhat parted down the middle so that they kind of frame his face. Personality Relationships Ayame Yagami Honjo Masamune History For most of Toby's life, Toby had no idea he had no idea he was a genetically created Dhampir that has is vampiric genes suppressed. He just assumed both of his parents were humans because that's what most of the beings around him were. This was the result of four important actions his parents took. The first action was moving to a very small village after Toby was created. The second action was that his vampire mother drank blood in secret. The third was his human father raised him as any other human parent would and finally the fourth action was that his father suppressed his vampiric side. However, Toby's innocent life wouldn't last forever, it would change when he was 15 and a family of vampire hunters moved in. Soon after they moved in Toby easily befriended the youngest child in the family even though his mother tried to prevent it. As days turned into months the family of vampires became more and more suspicious of the Nightwalker family and within only a month the tension was so thick it felt to Toby as if he could cut it with a knife. Finally, three months before Toby's seventeenth birthday the two families clashed. Little did Toby know that this would mark the end of his days as a human. During the beginning of the battle Toby was stabbed through the heart and as his body fell limp and his vision grew dark his head an eerie voice in his head. The voice said, "Do you really want to die like this or do you want to stand up and learn the true meaning of power?". Part of Toby said that he might regret it, but his human nature of wanting to live didn't care what the cost was as long as he was able to live. So he decided, to fully release his dormant power, causing him to become a vampire-human hybrid for the first time since he was created. As soon as he felt himself agree, he felt a surge of power course through his body and with it he felt the process of dying stop. When he opened his eyes he found that both of his parents looked like they were on death's door and upon witnessing that sight he became furious. With the combination of his newfound power and anger he was able to tip the scales and help his family kill the entire family except one person: the youngest child of the vampire hunter family who he had befriended. Synopsis Equipment *'Blade of Purgatory:' Blade of Purgatory is a magical sword wielded by Toby. The Blade of Purgatory is a sword that is rumored to be the physical manifestation of the realm known as Purgatory: a place of suffering that lies in-between the world of the living and the world of the dead. Legends of the sword continue to say that if this sword strikes down a wicked being, the sword will absorb the being's soul and then "purify" it by endlessly tormenting the soul. Legends say that if a person were to listen closely, they would be able to hear the wails of its victims. While it would seem that all of the abilities of this sword are only myths, it does possess abilities that have been confirmed to be true. Magic and Abilities Solar Magic Lunar Magic Lunar Magic is a type of Caster Magic that is rooted in his vampiric side. Toby first showed the ability to use this magic after he accepted his vampiric side and turned into a Dhampir. It is for this reason that people believe that his Lunar Magic came from his vampiric mother. Lunar Magic is a type of Caster Magic that allows him to absorb lunar energy into his body during the night and using the lunar energy for a wide variety of attacks. Toby is able to produce lunar energy in both small and very large quantities, which allows him to use it to fight more than just one foe. In addition, Toby is able to control the lunar energy in any way he wishes and due to his immense control over this lunar energy he was given the alias: Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto. Toby's skill with this magic is so great that he is able to combine it with other forms of magic without the use of Combination Magic and transform the energy in various aspects of the moon, such as darkness which relates to the aspect of the night. *'Lunar Cannon:' Lunar Cannon is Toby's most used Lunar Magic spell. Toby generates lunar energy in between his cupped hands and compresses it into a very compact glowing sphere. Once the sphere is a couple inches bigger than his fist, Toby thrusts his hands forward and releases the sphere in the form of a large and powerful blast that inflicts massive amount of damage and then launches the opponent great distances. **'Moon Wave:' Moon Wave is a weaker version of Lunar Cannon. To perform the spell, Toby simply extends one or both of his hands and releases a good sized blast of lunar energy from that hand. The blast doesn't do a lot of damage, but do to how the spell is performed, Toby is able to use this spell numerous times in a row. *'Lunar Bomb:' Toby extends his hands over his head and generates lunar energy and magic power in between his hands. He compresses the lunar energy and magic power into a compact sphere before he throws the sphere at the opponent. Upon impact, the sphere releases a powerful explosion of lunar energy and magic power. Unison Raid Dhampir Physiology Once Toby accepted his vampire bloodline he turned into a Dhampir. In someways Toby's body is superior to a normal vampires because unlike a vampire, he is still living. What keeps him from being an undead like a vampire is his human half and since he is not undead neither sunlight nor silver will hurt him. His status as a living being means he is still breathing and has a beating pulse. However, his heart isn't as strong as a normal humans so a tiny part of his magic power helps increase the hearts performance to normal levels the same way a vampire's magic power helps travel nutrients to the body. His status as a living being also allows him to eat and drink human food as well as blood, but if he doesn't drink three pints of blood every two days he will begin to grow weaker and weaker and he will experience and almost uncontrollable thirst for blood. If by some miracle he is able to suppress the urge and continues to not drink fresh blood for ten days he will die. Another key difference between his body and the body of a vampire and a human is that as well has having magic power stored in his two containers, magic power is also infused into his other body parts and organs. This magic power is special, which is shown by how it can't be absorbed or nullified, due how tightly the magic power is infused with the body parts and organs. According to Toby this magic power is the source of his incredible physical prowess and regenerating abilities. The last difference involves the body as a whole. There is more than one reason why Toby is known as "King of Purgatory". He refers to this difference as his punishment for accepting this power. Similarly to the souls who reside in Purgatory, Toby's body is constantly experiencing the illusion of intense pain. According to Toby this pain makes him feel like he is burning from the inside out. What makes it worse is each time he drinks blood the pain increases and the only way to stop the pain is for him to die. If that isn't enough his incredible regeneration guarantees he won't die any time soon. While one may think all Toby has to do is commit suicide to end the pain it isn't that simple, it seems whatever is causing the pain is also suppressing the thought of suicide. With this information Toby's mother has come to the conclusion that it will probably be 300 years later until Toby is finally relieved of the pain. However, due to Toby's incredible ability to adapt unusually quickly, Toby is able to fight with all his strength as well as live normally. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' As a Dhampir Toby possesses incredible physical prowess, which is shown when he was able to break out of a Body Restriction Magic spell with his physical strength alone without the help of Abyss Core. **'Superior Adaptation:' *'High Speed Regeneration:' Toby's regenerative powers far exceeds a vampires. Toby is able to rapidly regenerate from most wounds, he can even regenerate a lost limb or he can recover from a wound that would prove fatal to a normal human. His regenerative abilities effects not only his wounds, but his: age, causing him to never age. It also effects his immune system which causes him to quickly recover from almost any disease. As such, people assume Toby is completely immortality, but that is not the case. In fact, Toby has more weaknesses than a vampire, albeit some of the weaknesses are not easy to find. The first weakness is that he can't regenerate his head. If he can't place his head back on his body so it can become on with the body with 20 seconds he will die. *'Enhanced Senses:' **'Heightened Intuition:' Toby possess the rare trait of having heightened intuition. Intuition is often called the 6th sense, for most beings this supposed "sense" does barely anything. However, Toby's intuition is vastly superior to any normal beings. Due to the skills this ability grants Toby, people often mistake it for the trait of being a very quick learner. However, this ability allows Toby to do so much more. *'Nutrition:' *'Vampiric Aroma:' *'Dhampir's Ascension:' Dhampir State is a type of uncontrollable transformation that Toby undergoes once every so often or whenever Toby is experiencing uncontrollable rage like he was when he accepted his vampire half. Whenever one of these conditions are met, Toby's vampire side temporarily overwhelms his human half, turning Toby into a pseudo-vampire. **'Increased Physical Prowess:' **'Increased Magic Power:' **'Blood Manipulation:' Remarkable Battle Instincts Magic Power *S-Class Aura Quotes Trivia *Permission was granted by Aha. *Toby's Dhampir State was inspired by the aspects of Inuyasha's transformation. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Artificial Being Category:Dhampir Category:Human Hybird Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mage Category:Neutral Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Heavenly Body Users